gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-005 Gundam Virtue
GN-005 Gundam Virtue (aka Gundam Virtue, Virtue), is the heavy-artillery Gundam in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Tieria Erde. Technology & Combat Characteristics Virtue was made specifically for its Innovade pilot - Tieria Erde. The cockpit's interface allows Tieria to communicate with Virtue via quantum brainwaves primarily to discard its armor and use the Trial System as the Gundam Nadleeh; it's unclear if there are additional abilities that Tieria can utilize in its Virtue form. At more than twice the armor volume of any other Gundam, Virtue's firepower and defenses are unmatched among its contemporaries. Virtue relies on its overwhelming firepower to destroy its enemies from mid-to-long range, with almost no capabilities in melee combat. Because Virtue's GN Bazooka requires a recharge time after each shot, it depends on its armor and GN Field for protection while recharging. Should opponents attack Virtue while recharging, it can still attack using its dual GN Cannons; these same countermeasures are also Virtue's greatest weakness. While the GN Bazooka can be fired through the GN Field, the GN Cannons can't, requiring Virtue to drop the field while it fires. Its bulky mass, heavy armor, and weaponry also makes Virtue a liability in close-range or high-speed combat. When overwhelmed by a formidable unit(s), Virtue can purge its armor to become GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh for high-speed combat. Armaments ;*GN Bazooka :The single most destructive beam-based armament currently employed by the Gundam Meisters. The double grips can be removed from their rotatable docks and function as wireless controllers. An additional grip dock beneath the weapon body can be used when resting the back end on the mobile suit's shoulder as per standard firing position, and grip position can be altered as the situation requires. :When even more firepower is required, Virtue can be equipped with an additional GN Bazooka, carrying one in each hand. ;*GN Cannon :Should opponents attack Virtue while recharging, it can still attack using its dual GN Cannons as the Cannon's firepower is less than GN Bazooka ; However,while the GN Bazooka can be fired through the GN Field, the GN Cannons can't, requiring Virtue to drop the field while it fires. ;*GN Beam Saber :Because Virtue was intended as a heavy ranged assault unit, it lacks the agility for effective melee combat. However, in case of an emergency, Virtue can make use of the GN Beam Sabers stored in the knees of the Nadleeh Episode 19: Bonds to defend itself. System Features ;*Burst Mode :In "Burst Mode," the chest plate of Virtue opens, exposing the GN Drive core. Virtue attaches the GN Bazooka to the GN Drive and the Bazooka extends an inner barrel, making the weapon almost twice as long. GN Particles are directly vented and compressed into the GN Bazooka for firing. The resulting firepower of "Burst Mode" is so great that Virtue wrestles with the weapon to maintain firing stability. The fired beam itself is 2-3 times larger when usually fired and can extend at greater distances for surprise attacks. "Burst Mode" can be only be used after a short particle charge and drains most of Virtue's particles although in Trans-Am it has more leftover particles for other usages. ;*GN Field ;*Trans-Am System Variants ;*GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical History Most of GN-005 Gundam Virtue's history and exploits can be found on Tieria Erde's page. Picture Gallery Virtue Front View.png|Gundam 00 - GN-005 - Gundam Virtue - Front View Virtue GN Cannons Front View.png|Gundam 00 - GN-005 - Gundam Virtue - GN Cannons - Front View Virtue GN Cannons Charging.png|Gundam 00 - GN-005 - Gundam Virtue - GN Cannons - Charging Virtue Full Burst Mode.png|gundam 00 - GN-005 - Gundam Virtue - Full Burst Mode Virtue Trans-Am.jpg|Gundam 00 - GN-005 - Gundam Virtue - Trans-am - Burst Mode Virtue Burst Mode.jpg|Gundam 00 - GN-005 - Gundam Virtue - Trans-am - Burst Mode - Firing Virtue Twin Bazooka.jpg|Gundam 00 - GN-005 - Gundam Virtue - 2 GN Bazookas File:GN-005 Gundam Virtue.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Virtue, Front View. GN-005 Gundam Virtue Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Virtue, Back view. File:Gundam Virtue Burst Mode Day.jpg|Gundam Virtue Burst Mode Day Wallpaper File:Gundam Virtue Burst Mode Night.jpg|Gundam Virtue Burst Mode Night Wallpaper Virtue.jpg|Virtue MS Girl HG Virtue.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - GN-005 - Gundam Virtue HG Virtue0.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - GN-005 - Gundam Virtue HG Virtue1.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - GN-005 - Gundam Virtue HG Virtue2.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - GN-005 - Gundam Virtue Notes & Trivia *The name of the unit is derived from Greek, Virtues - which is referrence to the fifth rank angel. * Virtue armor is forcefully eject when transform into Gundam Nadleeh, instead of just falling apart like other Gundam with full armor concept. This is greatly resemble Kamen Rider Kabuto's cast off animation. * Virtue's Mega GN Bazooka Launcher, when used for Burst Mode, is similar to the one used in the MSN-00100 (MSN-100, MSN-001) Hyaku Shiki in Zeta Gundam episode 10. References External Links *Virtue on MAHQ